Astray Pathways
by Itsdarkout
Summary: Juliet follows Romeo to death, They resurect and can’t seem to stay away even lifetime’s apart.
1. Chapter1

the first words he ever heard from her were about the school play, asking him if he'd been interested in playing a part in the production. It's as if she was standing right in front of him now holding out that crumpled flyer for him to take.

The boy who was neither man nor child would remember that encounter forever. It was the first time she'd spoken to him in all his years of nervous ocean eyes sneaking glances and staring at her as if she were the sun.

She looked like the sun now,All bright and golden bursting with the energy of a supernova,The metal radiating power an control.

As he stared at the girl he was supposed to recognize that's what was running through his head, '**Do you know Romeo and Juliet?'** He blinked back tears,his throat tightening listening to the scrapping of metal across the shattered pavement.

**'The play? We need more boys to audition' **Her silky fingers had brushed his as the flyer was handed off, He'd stared open mouth until blubbering something in Spanish. Presumably the wrong time of day. He'd watched her tuck a stray hair behind her ear as she departed.

Leaving the raven boy awe struck, up close, far away-she was incredible. He felt stupid for messing up, blubbering like a complete fool. Remembering wanting to smack his head down on the bleachers for even opening his mouth.

When she walked away then, she came closer now. A rather regal woman in gold behind her shoulder. Eyes burning with hatred, coals from the deepest veins in hell. His heart pounded painfully hard against the armor, his hands were shaking.

A tremor ran through his body as all he was capable of doing was staring, a supernova approached him. Feeling the thousand degree heat of her stare. She must hate him, the way she gazed at him was a clear indication. Must have blamed him, as she rightly should. He'd been stupid enough to believe Merlin.

Foolish and **naive** enough to not be cautious, trust in the geez who'd created the metal curse. Jim was truly cursed, not by the amulets power but by luck sheer and true. Having to watch the one you love more then an ethereal plain become something that mirrored you're own transformation.

Become a puppet to the one who'd revived her, Surely she'd died in the fall. An impossible feat that she survive the thousand foot drop into unknown treachery. Jim should have fallen in her place, or been fast enough to catch her.

'_Should have'_ turned into '_would have_' as the love of his life fell to her death.

Resurrected to become an eternal servant, a champion in her own right.

He was alone on this bridge as Morgana threw down her final hand, having been betrayed by her most faithful she raged that she'd created a far superior champion in his betrayal.

This champion was her's and hers alone, none could break her enchanting. No spell was fierce or powerful enough to stop her new tyrant. If such a spell existed Morgana would simply bring back her champion back a third time.

And a fourth, a never ending cycle of life and death that Jim had caused. He'd brought a fate worse then literal death but rebirth down onto her shoulders.

As the Eternal night bore down, the winds spiraling around the cloud of magic rose higher and spread further out, taking over more blue sky across the boundaries of Arcadia,Jim watched as the golden helmet was slipped free from its resting place on her head.

Brown locks of chocolate spiraling down far longer then they should have been. A simplistic white streak left to bear witness. No colorful array of hair clips, Instead Delicate braids interwoven behind her ears and spiraling further down to connect with one another. Metal chains linked her horns, like fairy lights they twinkled against the raging storm.

First appearances he would have assumed she was headed to a regal ball in the destroyed Trollmarket.

She smiled, as if to make his heart twist into an unruly shape. The same smile full of hope she'd given him time and time again. A sharp array of teeth ruined the image for him, tusks poking at her upper lip.

Hellfire eyes gazed at him from across the bridge, he missed those honey brown orbs more then words could describe.

Missed the beautiful array of emotions that was now devoid in the same irises filled with black blood.

Her mistress raised a golden hand,clawed metal fingers slicing the air apart. Claire didn't turn but Jim could make out the twitching of her trollish ear as if receiving secret commands. Her eyebrows raised as if in question.

Then ever so slowly her gaze steadied to the Trollhunter, The smile returned as if in instinct. Jim felt his pulse slow,like the world had run out of time. He was out of time.

** "Miss me Romeo?"**


	2. Chapter2

Jim didn't want to remember the fall, and the fact that every second had been burned into his cranium wasn't helpful. The memories were harsh an unforgiving when they stabbed into the strobelight, flashing across the exapance of his eyes until it had consumed his vision.

The cave had been expansive and alluring when his eyes laid upon it at first sight but now it was all he could see. All the horrible crumbling pillars of earth, they slammed into one another crashing into the depths as gravity worked its effect.

Jim wished he could defy gravity, if only to keep her from falling. Once more pull himself back into human skin and reach out in the body he'd been born into. If Draal could have rolled faster, Toby could have reached far enough out. The fall had come down to Jim, in the end his finger tips had grazed hers, Why he didn't grab them was foolish. He thought that another chance would appear for him to grab her wrist. If he hadn't been stopped.

Stopped by fatherly arms of stone. Blinky had stopped the boy knight from following her into the deepest depths. It would have been better if he'd just jumped after her. Ripped from those protective arms and leapt, at least then his last moments would have been in her arms. His thoughts were bitter. The emotion faced or forwarded at himself.

He sighed, his chest aching

The tall cliff face hill facing the smoking town of Arcadia was certainly a pretty view as the last remnants of fading light spilled from the sky inviting the darkness to over take its pink and orange hues.

Jim wondered how long it'd be before he saw the same sunset again,the same town he'd called home for all his life.

An alien instinct overtook him as his ears pressed flat against his head, he recognized the sound of someone approaching from behind. The Trollhunter turned, watching as his mother came forward tears struggling to be held back. A pang of sadness nearly quarterbacked him, he didn't want to leave his mother behind. She'd been there from the beginning and he felt like he was betraying her by leaving for a cross the country treck.

"**Mom**" was all his mouth would let him get out before a small hand was being placed upon his cheek, the soft calloused palm caressed his cheek lovingly. The reaheaded mothers face smiling softly her emotions an intermingle of happiness and sadness, a weight had both been lifted and placed on her shoulders.

"**Look at you, my baby boy all grown up.**"

Jim brought his unarmored hand to cover hers, completely enveloping the human appendedage. Words couldn't describe how much he was going to long for her comforting presence in the days ahead. His mother was a beacon of light in a world shrouded by darkness.

The boy knight could only force a sad smile to his lips, knowing that he'd only be able to hear her voice through a phone for however long this trip was to last. He was heartbroken, having to leave a world he grew up in but no longer belonged to. If he could go back to the bathtub maybe his choice would have changed,perhaps in an outcry of fate they'd broken down the door before he stepped in.

Jim would have changed his fate, but Claire couldn't have altered her's. She'd been doomed from the moment he agreed to find Merlin's tomb and it was his fault. He felt responsible for her transformed destiny. This shouldn't have been the fate of a girl who wanted to lead on a life to have bright lights and the roaring applause from a broadway stage.

The red velvet curtain would be pulled closed by stage hands and there he would be off in one of the wings, waiting patiently having seen the incredible performance with raven hair swept back, holding a bouquet of roses out for the star of the show.

**"Jim, Honey**?" He looked up from the ground not realizing he'd been staring downward, a shadow in the sky passed over the both of them an revealed itself as a trollish Strickler as he landed softly beside Barbara reaching for her open hand that was reciprocated when the doctor took hold of the stony appendage.

He smiled at the boy, bending his head slightly in proud respect for the warrior before him. "**Good luck Young Atlas.**"

Jim nodded not completely ready to let go of his mothers hand, not yet please not yet. He was internally begging surely it wasn't time to go yet was it?

"**Ah! be careful you rubber necking fiends**!

Jim's surrogate fathers voice spilt the air, he appeared through the trees following two trolls holding a stretcher in between them. As the larger trolls lopped toward them, Blinky smacked one of them rather roughly on the head in between the horns. Raging on about how they needed to be more careful with the delicate body.

**"Do you not understand she is wounded? Foolish ****lethargic brute** **be more careful!" **

The troll being ostracized and chided like a small whelp bent it's large head in submission and mumbled a lengthy apology in trollish. after both trolls had set the hospital stretcher on the grass as gently as possible with Blinky whipping each over the heads with his staff repeatedly. They scurried away like fearful rodents back into the brush where the rest of the troll party was waiting to depart.

Blinky seemed to reprimand himself, keeping his six eyes down on the stretcher as Arrrggghhh approached from his side. He too appearing from brush where the chided trolls had scurried off too.Brushing up against Blinky lovingly as he bent his head to rub on Blinkys cheek. The leader smiled and returned the guesture patting small circles into Arthur's side.

Jim's eyes were on stretcher,even from a distance his keen eyesight watched her chest rise and fall under the knitted blanked he'd secured over her. The straps were loosely connected as to give her,if she needed to move, though unfortunately she hadn't been awake since the battle. It was almost as if she'd fallen into a comatose state. Jim felt a rush of fear that she wouldn't wake up.

His mother seemed to understand what was happening as Jim took a few tiny steps toward her sleeping form. She followed him, placing a hand on his larger,higher shoulder was a stretch but she adjusted. Jim looked back to find his mothers reassuring blue eyes. "**She'll be okay, if she'd really gone into a coma I'd be the one admitting her to the hospital."**

Barbara squeezed his armored shoulder unsure if he'd even feel the action, "**I do hope the stretcher is enough, I gave Blinky about as much medicine and wraps as there was to spare at the hospital but it's tight right now honey,I'm sorry I couldn't get anymore than that." **

Jim turned enveloping his mom in another hug, bending at the knees to place his chin on her shoulder, he spoke softly trying to withhold the tears threating to blur his world. "**It's more than enough Mom,thank you. We'll find some more on the way." **

The boy knight could almost feel Blinkys protective presence approaching the pair, He coughed into his stone fist gaining Jim's attention as he forced himself to unravel from the warm embrace.

"**We'll take good care of her, I promise I'll do my best and Nomura even said if her expertise work was needed she'd pitch in,though I didn't know she was so precise in the field of medicine." **

Jim found himself comforted by his parental figures words,they were trying to help him. Comfort him in a difficult time. This was why it was so important to have a team, a family. He wished he'd seeked council from them before going through with a choice that had resulted in Morgana being freed, Merlin awakened and Claire being trolled.

They found themselves in a small silence both waiting for Toby and hoping more time would be given to say goodbye.

The rumble of a car engine alerted both trolls and the changeling present, it was distant but the sound of crunching tries over the gravel path up to the lookout was growing louder each passing second. Surely Nana wasn't driving up here? Could that woman even drive with vision so poor as her own?

It grew closer as the engine was stalled then died down,somewhere behind the brush most likely where the trail of gravel ended. In unison two car doors were slammed shut. A pair of hurried footsteps heard by all present at the lookout.

A dark haired man appeared through the bush first, Hispanic features, broad shoulders with a large backpack slung over his shoulder, followed soon after by a woman with hair as short as her husbands. Jim frozen turning to his mother in suspicion, why were the Nunez here? True their daughter was here but how could they know she was alive?

The last they'd been told she'd disappeared into a dark cavern never to be seen again, no body to bury,nothing left of their oldest. Jim felt guilty, so much so he couldn't even look them in the face. Javier Nunez's daughter had died then been forcefully resurrected because of him.

He wished he could turn away, ignore the fact that Claire's parents would most likely blame him. They had every right to place every single accountable notion of blame on him, if he'd just been faster, stronger.

**"Honey do you think I'd just let them think their daughter was dead? They deserve to know**."

Jim frowned watching as both parents seemed to make the assumption their daughter was curled on the stretcher. "I** know, it's the right thing to do."**

He watched as Claire's father made his way forward, cautiousness filling out his posture. Jim saw the moment Javier's eyes connected with Claire's face, as much of her face that was visible with half of it being covered in thick gauze.

He saw enough and Jim swore something in the fathers eyes broke, not in disgust but sadness. Such an unimaginable pain struck through his heart. The backpack was laid aside as he knelt next to stretcher, his fingers ghosting over her hair softly.

The Hispanic man looked near tears, his eyes just barley sustaining the damm to keep back the water works.

Ophelia was slower kneeling down on the other side, staring simply at her unconscious daughters face. She seemed to straighten her posture gone ridgid. When she looked up and met eyes with Jim the boy he swore hell was raging in her very irises.

She turned to Barbara her firey gaze could have burnt down the forest behind her.

**"Where's the monster that did this to her."**

Barbara opened her mouth but Jim spoke up before her,squeezing his mothers hand lightly finding the courage to step forward and kneel down between the parents above the head of the stretcher, "**She's dead. Claire killed her,sent into a realm of shadows. She saved us all."**

He didn't realize that tears were falling until a hiccup was escaping his throat, his chest burned to much energy being taken out of him from the action of even crying. He sniffed smelling the far off scents of pine and earth. Whipping his face with his unarmored hand. **"She was the one who saved us and she got the worst of it..I'm sorry. I should have gotten to her." **

Jim thought his was apologizing for several things in that moment, he was tried, the boy just wanted to be held, he wanted to snuggle up with Toby and Claire. A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him from losing anymore tears, Javier was looking at himself almost thankful look capturing him. **"I have no doubt you protected my little girl the best of you're ability, thank you."**

Jim could only nod slowly, glancing downward to meet her face. If only she'd open thoses intoxicating honey brown eyes. He wiped away at the tears still sticking to his cheeks, feeling sheepish for shedding tears in front of everyone.

**"Her eye what happened?**" Ophelia's words were slow and unsure, looking to the doctor.

Barbara ran a hand over her face, not in agitation but weariness the entire weeks had been so tiring. Strickler placed a hand softly on the small of her back to keep her steady, she was grateful giving the man a small smile before she answered.

**"A powerful blast from what Jim told me, I checked it over before I bandaged it..I'll be honest here, it didn't look too good. I wish I could get a better look at it over the coming days but..she might not retain her vision in the eye if it doesn't heal properly."**

Blinky leaned against his staff as he brought up a point**, "I believe with the help of a Heartstone both of the children will heal far better than modern medicine, with their complicated biology it may take time to see how the wounds will heal. Though perhaps we can always see if potions or Magic's work better for either of the two."**

**"But she'll be okay? She will wake up?" **Javier asked questioning, no quite believing their words just yet.

Blinky affirmed him, nodding in thought as he spoke, "**Of course, the Fair Claire will most definitely wake up, when is the question we are asking."**

Javier seemed satisfied with the answer, leaning over and holding out the large purple backpack for Jim to take, "**Its for her, when she wakes up, her phone,charger,money, a debit card, some clothes, the essentials. We just didn't know for sure what she would need so almost everything is in their."**

"**Even that toy rabbit**." Ophelia said as she tapped her chin. "**Oh what's it's name..**"

Jim felt a small smile grace his lips tusks and all. He knew the name of her rabbit,the one she said it was just trinket but she slept with it every night. **"Suzysnooze that's her name.**"

Both parents seemed supprised, letting out a shared laugh. Jim grasped the backpack feeling it's weight, god did they pack one of everything in her room? The three stood, Jim towering over the both of them. Javier looked down sharing a look with his wife before he met Jim's eyes for above.

"**Just..when she wakes up, tell her we miss her. She doesn't have to call, we don't want to pressure her but..we'd like to hear her voice.**" Javier struggled with his words,smiling down at Claire as they both moved toward Barbara and Strickler off to the side of the hilltop.

Jim sighed, it was time to go. They'd originally planned to leave just before sunset, now the last of the sun was cresting the sky. His father set a reassuring hand to both of his shoulders. His spare two holding his staff. "**Ready son?" **Jim felt his lips quiver at the name, it wasn't something unusual to any outsider with a normal family but Jim felt like he had hope, a father an a mother. Maybe a few fathers along the way actually.

"**Yhea I'm ready Dad." **Blinky seemed to take name as monumental as Jim did, His tusked smile so wide it nearly spilt his face.

He had family,friends,allies. A new world waiting for him.

They'd said their goodbyes, The same two trolls reprimanded by Blinky earlier emerged from the trees and picked up the stretched holding Claire as gentle as the most whimsical summer breeze. They were careful this time around waiting for the signal to start moving from Blinky, Arrrggghhh came to stand beside the father and son. The surrogate uncle giving Jim a gentle head bump. A trolls sense of family.

Blinky raised his staff about to make movement to get the party of trolls on the move when a shrill voice cut through the air.

"**WAIT!"**

That had everyone turned to see the figure struggling his way over to the group, weighted down with his armor and a stuffed to the brim backpack. Toby came out of breath from the trees, hands on his knees as he struggled for breath.

"**Sorry I'm so late, Nana wouldn't let me pack Meow Meow Pi and then I tried to stuff the disks in their and whooo let me you!"**

Jim felt a pang if sadness assault his senses, he didn't want to ask his friend of this. No one should have to ask someone something like this. They were supposed to be a team. Jim knelt placing a heavy hand on his friends armored shoulder. "T**obes you have to stay."**

Toby jolted like he'd been shocked, confusion then confliction spreading over his features. "**What? But this a quest you're going on a quest." **

He shook his locks of red hair, almost angry about the situation. "**We're supposed together!" **Jim let his eyes sink to the dirt below the two, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand licking his lips as he spoke on, trying to shoulder through.

"**Someone has to protect Arcadia."**

At the statement Toby's green eyes widened considerably, he let out a low breath. "**All alone? Gosh Jimbo way to drop it on me." **He ran a scrapped hand through his hair, a sudden shadow passed over both boys. Arrrggghhh coming to stand behind his wingman with a certain ressurance on his stony features.

"**Not alone, I stay we protect Arcadia." **Blinky's gasp was one that showed his shock, he brought a hand to his mouth his eyes welled with sadness and understanding. "**Oh Arthur.." **There seemed to be an unspoken sentiment between the two.

Blinky and Arthur came together in a single movement, Blinky placing a hand to Arthur's chest as the large Krubera connected his forehead with Blinky's. Their divine, tattooed marks glowing softly as they rose to a bright glare then faded seconds later, the color an intermingle or blue and green.

Jim and Toby blinked in unison watching the oddly intangible exchange. Jim brought a hand to his hip where a pouch sat strapped, he dumped out all the contents revealing three immaculate jewels, all of different colors and radiance. They were the gems of the shadow staff.

He figured Claire wouldn't want anything to do with gems and Toby was going to major in geology so he figured that the boy would find a greater use for them, after all they were magical.

Toby seemed to I stand as he held his palm open for them, speaking the words Jim knew he'd hear. "**I'll take care if them, see what I can find out." **The readhead carefully stored them in the side of his backpack, then held his arms open for Jim.

Despite being so big compared to Toby he felt small in his friends arms, they both laughed as their happiness turned into sadness. Saying goodbye to you're best friend was really hard after all. They leaned on one another as both pushed up from the dirt, coming toward the third member of their party.

Toby carefully leaned over Claire using his free hand that wasn't in Jim's grasp to push away her hair as he placed a chaste kiss on the accessible part of her forehead. "**Stay strong Claire bear**." His soft whisper just enough for Jim to pick up on.

The boys shared once more an embracing hug, the last one they'd get in some time. **"I'll miss you Jimbo, hey can we get tacos when you come back?" (Enchiladas for Claire as it went unspoken.) **

Jim laughed into Toby's shoulder, taking in his reassuring smell and warmth. "**Of course,count ****on it."**

**"I'm holding you to it!" **Tiny gave him a final strong squeeze, wiping a tear away as he gave a tight smile.

They pulled away from one another, Blinky moving the herd of trolls away from the clearing on the hill.

Parents and trolls waving their goodbyes, as the two trolls moved away with Claire, Jim caught a certain pink changeling following the two trolls watchful of their cargo.

Jim was given Eclipse, the sword piecing itself back together in his hands. He didn't heed it much attention, Blinky patted his son once on the shoulder as he moved away into the brush his voice giving orders.

He waved goodbye to his family, friends. For the moment he felt a peace, the storm calm inside him.

He'd **chose** to become a hero

Maybe destiny was a gift, all for protecting the people he loved,the worlds he sought to unite. His choice was to be the one who took the fall for others, he would protect both of his new worlds till his dying breath.

**That was his choice**

**His destiny.**

Jim waved goodbye a final time as he jogged after the troll party. He was meant to **Become**.

**Become** a hero for every kind.

**As the trees over crowed one another in the woods, the shadows grew darker around her-a girl not completely a girl anymore was jostled, she hadn't chose this. Her destiny was a curse placed upon her out of spite. How could she accept something she was never meant to become? **


	3. Chapter3

**I'll love you, even if it destroys me.**

The loud brashing of metal clung to Jim's ear drums as he parried a sword strike, the sliver staff coming down to connect with his chest. He jumped aside,twisting to the side as the adversary easily followed his movements,just as fast possibly even more agile then him if put to the test.

Despite being repeatedly struck out at the boy never returned the strikes, he was strictly defensive. Keeping eclipse as far from her as possible, terrified that if he did land a hit she'd simply turn to stone. If he was to strike back he'd risk injuring or possibly ending her life. Jim had done enough, he could take her hits-this was repentance.

Another blunt slam of sliver invaded his vision, she spun on her heel twisting right when her hands swung left. A clever move if he didn't know her fighting style, he was thankful that about her didn't change. At least then he couldn't anticipate her attacks from coming into contact with him.

Just from her parry strikes he knew she'd gained strength, a straight head-on blow from her could do major damage. So the troll boy kept back, dodging and ducking away from her furious swings.

She certainly held an unrestrained rage toward him even though she spoke no words he could see the bright burn of hatred in her golden irises. He wondered briefly if Morgana had instilled that hatred in her soul, but then again she should be mad at him. He deserved her rage,he's the one responsible.

A distant battle cry from Toby rang in Jim's unfamiliar senses. He couldn't help but wince, he felt alien in this new body. It wasn't his, he felt almost as if he was pieced back together with some new and old parts. He was unfamiliar with the new pieces as they were sharp and jagged in his soul.

The shadow staff grew dark as she threw an obstructive portal to the side, disappearing into the inky darkness as Jim whirled trollish sense pricking at the cold chill from behind with just enough time to catch the hilt of the shadow staff from the eternal blackness. The metal intended to pierce his skull from the back.

His mismatched hands gripped the staff,he strained to look at her past the weapon. Muscles were straining against the pressure, she was even stronger than him? it felt that way as Jim's footing was scrapped along the crumbled pavement. The sounds his Eclipse armor was making stung against his sensitive hearing.

He was close to losing his footing as Claire finally snatched her staff back out of his protective grip, her face void as gold plated arms reeled back to strike him down, the force was so immense it sent the halfta backward into a stalling car. Thankfully vacated when the tornado of magic broke through the canals ground. Glass rained down from the shattered windows as Jim held up an arm to keep pieces from getting in his eyes.

His chest compressed underneath the armor, a heavy dense weight shoved down onto his lungs. The sheer force had rattled him even with his trollish form. A shuddering breath was all his lungs were given before his ears picked up on the scrapping of something metallic coming his way. Heavy and dense almost reverberating, Jim recognized the sound as a weapon. The sword..

He felt his muscles flood with adrenaline, his weariness and pain fading into the background as the boy dragged himself up off the car now twisted like playdough. The car door hanging on by just a few screws. Morgana gave her that sword, she'd kept it strapped to her back until now. It's loud scrapping moving around the car, like she was circling him.

The car creaked, rocking slightly when her armored boots impacted the car roof, denting it and seemingly using a single silent leap to make her entrance once more. A rather sharp broad sword accompanying her this time, the golden plated metal dipped in dangerously potent poison. The same Angor had used to turn so many to stone in his time under Morgana's control.

It glinted green in the tornados shadow, Claire's empty eyes reflecting the glow. Those same empty eyes left Jim feeling hopeless how could he possibly bring her back? If she wasn't even their to begin with? What if Morgana had simply done away with her mind, opened her skull and decided that her new pet didn't need a brain? Jim couldn't think like that, he couldn't let his doubts get in the way of trying.

He'd persist even if it meant his end, In his mind the decision was final surely she was fighting. Claire Nunez was a natural fighter she wouldn't just give up her mind and body to that witch.

Jim steeled himself for another powerful wave of attacks, paralleling Eclipse with her arms. Inky golden orbs burned holes into his soul, the boy could feel her picking away at his intuitions. An almost soft smile graced dry bloodied lips, a haggard sound following afterward. Laughing, demonic scratchy giggles were escaping her. The hair on the back of his neck pricked and he sensed her movement before it even began snowballing.

A blink to the human eye was all it took for swords to collide, the duel of metal strong enough to send sparks flying in opposite directions.

"**Please I know you can hear me, I know you're fighting..just show me! Show me you're fighting!"**

There was no reply, her glassy eyes rolling in their sockets. Jim tried once more his voice cracking as his grip loosened on Eclipse.

An overwhelming sense of loss invaded his senses, if she wasn't somewhere trapped inside what was the point. He didn't want to fight, he'd fought for so long and all it had brought him to this point is more loss. So many people he cared about had fallen because of war, secrets, failures.

He'd lost family and it burned, friends, he'd even caused deaths that could have been avoided if there was another path. The heroic path wasn't a choice, it was purposeful. Jim has been dragged down a path of heroics he never wanted or needed to involve himself in.

"**Please I don't wanna fight anymore, I can't fight you. I'm sorry..I need you back." **

The air felt electric as the scruff stood up on the back of his neck, His eyes locked on her hands as a super nova of bright light burst forth. Jim was thrown backwards the magic sending sizzling sparks across his armor. A ball of light slammed into his chest, successfully knocking his back against the side of the bridge. He spun mid air desperately sending his hands out to scramble and grab for something. 

The thick protective metal covering his body absorbed most of the impact, apparently he had some resistance to dark magic which was helpful to an extent. Finally Merlin had done something right. 

With willing arms he began to lean away from the bridge barrier not feeling safe with half of his chest hanging in open air. unfortunately he sensed the magic before he felt it unaware of which direction it was coming from. His eyes were scanning the ground in front of him, when a shadowy portal opened up from behind in mind air Jim once again wasn't nearly as fast as her.

The hilt of the shadow staff caught his neck, yanking his jaw back forcefully and painfully. He couldn't withold his yelp of fear, the quick collapse of his airway shocked him. Her weight sent them both teetering on the edge of the bridge, Jim on the sidewalk his fingers desperately scrapping across for leverage while Claire had clipped the outside edge of the stone barrier with just the toes of her metallic armor. She used Jim's larger weight to lean back toward the swirling tornado of magic. 

If they fell both of them would be sent straight through the ground into Trollmarket. With his air supply being diminished Jim was losing his strength, being asphyxiated by cool metal. Either of her hands gripping the staff as her legs pushed on the outside of the barrier trying to break Jim's wavering grip on the ledge. She kept the warrior pinned, yanking back hard caused Jim to slip. The metal making a crude sound as it scrapped. 

They were gonna fall..possibly over a hundred and fifty feet onto hard ground. Could he survive something that far? He was losing his vision quickly, the black invading as his lungs begged for air they didn't revive. His fingers trembled as she gave another painful yank backwards. 

Before he could fall into the tornado a bright fire invaded his vision, Orange and burning. Toby! He sent his gravity hammer straight into Claire's chest, seeing no other way to get her to release Jim. The power of his warhammer strong enough to send her spiraling into the tornado in the process releasing Jim from the strangle hold. The redhead hoped she'd teleported as he pulled Jim away from the edge, letting his best friend collapse onto his armored shoulder. 

"**Hey you okay?" **

Jim could only nod, heaving in a heavy breath. He knew they needed to help Blinky,Arrrggghhh and Angor take on Morgana but he just neeeded a few more breaths. Just a little more time, air. 

But he didn't have time

It wasn't kind to him, time was never enough.

His vision blurred, he could recall fragments of more motion,more fighting. A slash to his chest, then his left arm,claws on his face. 

When Jim blinked again Angor towered above him. 

Angor drew his blade, the assasin bending low as his large stature covered the Trollhunter in an almost protective manner. The plume of dark shadow covered Jim as the assasin watched his new adversary. The boy wanted to call out for Angor to be careful, to warn him of Claire's blade. His new vocal chords failed him, fatigue and the pain radiating from his arm was enough to keep Jim's head lulled on the ground.

He remembered his blinks were slow as the two engaged in fight.

Screams and roars infuriated his sensitive hearing. He wasn't sure which battle cry belonged to who.

————————

The sunshine in the room was just barley peaking through the thick curtains in the darkened room, the first figure buried under the warm fuzzy covers stirred. Arms reaching out and wrapping around the smaller figure still faceplanted in one of the abundance of pillows pilled on the king size bed.

It was comforting in the presence of one another, needing to spend a little more time before they both had to get up for work. One off to their head chief position at a renound restaurant and the other rehearsal for an upcoming play. 

A murmur was heard from covers something along of the lines of 'not wanting to wake up, five more minutes or more cuddling.'

A ruffle of raven hair came to the surface emerging from the warmth of the covers and the body heat of another. The man sitting up slowly and stretching, running a hand slowly through his short hair. He licked his lips watching as the remaining lump under the covers emerged with an annoyed look, squinting at the sunlight like it was a curse. 

Her honey brown eyes meeting the lake blue orbs gazing back with an amusing twinkle.

"_Come on we've gotta get up sometime." _

His response was two slender arms warping protectively around his middle, now he felt obligated to sink back under the covers for another hour maybe two. 

He huffed in amusement leaning instead against the head board, looking around the room that felt so comforting. The pale walls held countless pictures of mostly two people, some were of a trio. A boy lanky back then raven hair flat to his forehead, a short round boy with bright red locks and a girl with chocolate brown hair. The later pictures showed how much they had changed.

The rounder redhead had grown strong, buff one might even describe him as. The lanky boy tall and stronger than what he used to be, the girl growing up along with the boys.

There were pictures of them at parties, anniversaries,Christmas, Thanksgiving, Out on dates. So many happy pictures that represented their joy and happiness. 

It felt right, the happiness in his heart was supposed to belong their. 

Jim felt a tug on his hand and let himself be led into sinking back down next to her,using his larger body to wrap around hers. He leaned down to put his head in the crook of her neck, feeling her delicate pulse rhythmic and strong. 

Their fingers intertwined, Jim feeling the clink of metal against another metallic object. His wedding ring colliding with his wife's. 

Her laugh was pleasant to his ears, feeling her breath flow near his scalp. He relaxed in her comforting body heat,They laid in serenity and Jim couldn't help but feel he should be somewhere else. Oh right..work. 

"As much as I love this, we wouldn't want to be late for work would we?" 

Her free hand ran a path through his hair, a light kiss being planted on his scalp as her menstruations continued.

"Oh honey work can wait can't it. One day off wouldn't be so bad." 

Jim chuckled feeling the sound resonate in his chest,a memory being placed in his brain as he began to speak. "You always get on to me when I want to snuggle." 

Her sigh was light, but Jim knew they'd both be getting up soon. He relished in the contact while they still kept together. 

"I love you, I'll go get the coffee ready." 

One last kiss was planted on his forehead before she rolled away nearly taking the comforter with her. Jim listened to her footfalls as they disappeared out of the room and were silenced by the wooden floors of the hallway. 

He threw the covers off him, feeling the chill nip at his bare chest. Rolling his shoulders he felt a satisfying pop that relived the tension in his back. 

Jim kept from opening the curtains just yet,His feet padded on the carpet to the closet, flipping the switch to illuminate the shared clothing space with his wife. 

The man went slowly scanning through his apparel for his button down uniform, knowing well that he'd thrown it in with the others for a late night wash. A blue sweatshirt struck his eye and he pulled it off the hanger examining it. 

What the hell happened to it? The blue cloth was way to small but worse it was shredded completely, ripped at the shoulders and arms length. This seemed like a strange thing to have in his closet, he couldn't even remember where he'd gotten it from. 

He frowned, feeling an odd sense overtake him. Maybe he should remember where he'd gotten it from..but he couldn't recall—

"I filled yours with blasphemous amounts of sugar and—What's that?"

Jim jumped, surprised at his wife's entrance. He felt odd holding the sweater with his wife

in the room it felt wrong. Like she'd been tied to it..or 

"I dunno, found it just hanging here?" 

"That's strange" Her eyes flashed oddly and Jim assumed It was just a trick of the light. She came closer holding out the cup of coffee, her eyes lingering on the sweater.

But then her eyes met his and Jim felt reassured, he smiled throwing the trashy sweater aside. He took a sip feeling the heat linger on his tongue he as he swallowed the sweet gulp. His fingers tapped out a rhythm on the side of the glass. 

"Have you seen my uniform? I think I threw them

in the wash last night." 

Claire smiled as she'd taken to her side of the closet sliding the hangers aside to find her outfit for the day, after a sip of her coffee she turned giving him a playful eye roll.

"I'll go check the wash Mr.Unprepared." 

Jim laughed not taking offense to the comment, he could have sworn that he'd done the wash. Maybe it just slipped his mind that he hadn't done the toss over between washer and dryer.

Claire had disappeared once again,her footsteps somewhere off in the house Jim took the opportunity to take the bathroom. He now stood in front of the mirror running a comb through his hair, reaching out for the gel on the counter he only took a small scoop and ran it through his raven locks. 

He reached for his toothbrush taking down his toothpaste, since Claire liked cinnamon better than Jim's personal taste in the regular minty cool tang the toothpaste left in his mouth.

_"Why didn't you stop her?"_

Jim froze mid way through applying the toothpaste to his brush, his wife shrouded in the shadows

of the bedroom. He tried to pinpoint her body in the mirror but was unable. "**What**?"

Hadn't she left the room? But Jim knew the feeling of her eyes on him, Claire was somewhere in the shadowed room. He wondered if she was just jokingly playing a trick on him. A curse on him that he hadn't opened the curtains when he got up. 

"_You let me fall Jim, why did you do that?"_

Her footsteps grew closer, the sound accompanying her as she moved was almost metallic and pieces clicking together in a horrifying symphony.

Jim was physically frozen in fear as his wife reached the doorframe, no..what was supposed to be his wife. This creature wasn't the woman he loved.

Light brazen purple skin, empty irises, a wild mane, curving horns, the golden armor fit her so well Jim assumed the pieces had been smelted to her body. A sharp array of teeth fit her mouth in the oddest of ways. 

She came no closer seeing as she'd spooked him by just showing off her appearance. Jim licked lips feeling like the sands of the Sahara had been dumped on him. He stood unmoving leaning on the bathroom counter, having dropped both toothpaste and brush.

His heart thumped through his ears threating to burst his ear drums if his heart rate kept speeding up. 

The mirror suddenly cracked loudly causing Jim to jump, fragments falling into the sink. Tiny spider like webs began invading clean surface further out from the original crack in the mirror.

"**You're dreams nice Romeo, I wish it was real and all**-" she rolled her wrist, her mouth set in an almost saddened smile. "-**unfortunately it's time to wake up." **

Jim blinked staring at her in the fracturing mirror, her form seemed almost ghostly like an apparition. Her eyes weren't completely hollow the longer he looked at her. The gold fading to replace itself with tired brown. 

He'd missed that brown

He hadn't seen her real eyes since,they were wide with unimaginable fear as she slipped into the abyss.

Wait..

His job

His life 

His wife

The fake reality of his dreams and wishes fading away leaving darkness, he'd dreamed it all

up. Been caught up in hoping that he'd actually been human and married the girl who was in comatose in the waking world. 

When he looked back at the abysmal mirror he saw the true reflection. The troll amalgam form he'd been cast into. The sweepings horns, Blue shaded skin, sharp tusks poking at his lower lips

He hated it

He remembered everything

He hated admitting he couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror,in the reflection of the water.

When he turned swiftly away from the mirror she was still there watching him quitely and observing, her appearance had yet again altered. The armor was gone replaced with baggy clothing, she was still transformed but injuries from the battle not days ago were present,her eye concealed with white medical wrap.

She took a step forward and the world got darker,it dimmed in time with her steps until it was just them. Shadows warpped the dream world and Jim was standing right with her. 

Her palm was slow and hesitatant as it caressed his cheek, her fingers trailing down to his lips. He couldn't help the involuntary shiver at the touch.

He leaned into her palm, his eyes gazing at her intoxicating warm eyes. But suspicious began to creep in on his sense. Was this just another cruel part of his wild dream?

He sighed hoping nothing would shift if he spoke, like the dream would being forming into a nightmare.

"_Is it really you or am I still dreaming..."_

She met his eyes tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as her mouth worked around the gauze grazing her lip. 

"**It's me..I.i think."**

He raised a questioning eyebrow under her touch, how could he be sure it wasn't really fake? Her answer didn't sound very confident. How could he possibly check that she was real..

"_You think?" _

"**_I..I lost pieces, but I've managed to pull most of them back together. I've been through so many dreams I can't tell what's real anymore." _**

"_So you've been in this void for days all alone?"_

"**No, I haven't been here before." **

"_How did you get here then, did you find me with..your magic or something?"_

"**I didn't find you, you brought me here. I was in my own dream.**

"_Your own dream? We're yours like mine?_

She bit on inside of her cheek for a moment, Jim watching her jaw work back and forth. After a moment she shook her head, not answering instead leaning against his chest. Her nose pressing to his collarbone.

Jim instantaneously wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, holding her in place. Worry making him want to hold on tighter,to not let her fade back into her own limbo

"_Were they..nightmares?"_

Claire remained quite, staying still against his chest but he felt when her mouth began to move. Her soft lips threading against the shirt he was wearing.

"**You need to wake up Jim."**

Her tone was emotionless like she'd been practicing The walls protecting her were being built too high for Jim to climb over even when in a dream.

He countered her grasping her hands with his own to keep them close,reassuring himself as he spoke.

"_Will you wake up soon?"_

Something strange flashed in her eyes, an utmost uncertainty passing over her face-emotions that held a persistent look of void covering whatever deeper she'd been contemplating.

"**Should I want to wake up?"**

Her words were so quite,so careful. Jim wanted to wake up with her beside him but he knew she wouldn't be there, he couldn't kiss or hug away her pain.

"_Yes. I need you to wake up for me,you're parents,Toby,Blinky, we need you."_

The warmth of her hands were lost on his palms,she pulled away wrapping her ghostly apparition arms around her shadowed form. He couldn't see her face as she turned away but he didn't know if they could spill tears in dreams but she swiped at her face several times. 

"**You need the old me." **

"_That's not true I just want you,whatever form you're in. I need your warmth, that headstrong attitude, your smile. I need you with me. I want you with me." _

_ He spoke out in determination. _

He could almost feel the turmoil in her heart,it stuck to the back of his throat like a sticky oil. He must have been sensing her emotion. Weird and new freaky troll ability but he could tell what she was feeling now at least. 

_

She looked back once just once over her shoulder, her eyes dialating. Her gaze held that same uncertainty Jim didn't want to be there, he wanted her to trust by him. 

Her words were soft but thy made no sense to him at the time in this dream, everything had been fine then it turned on its axis, twisting away from happiness regardless the way she spoke made him feel like his heart was being crushed under immense pressure.

"**I'm not good for you Jim."**

And then she faded from his world

Again. 

_


	4. Chapter4

Jim woke up slowly blinking sleep away tearily, having been the first time he'd slept since the night before he took the potion in the bathroom. 

Jim blinked again regaining his focus 

Where he'd given up his humanity 

Where he drowned on vile inky black water.

The thoughts muddled together in the back of his head as Jim blinked once,twice trying to adjust to the darkness of his surroundings. Grating stone asserted his sense, the sound of others trolls close by moving or rolling over.

Jim tried to keep from covering his ears but it was instinctive the sounds were assulting him, it hurt. Why was everyone so loud? The metal of his armor screeching as he lifted his arms. 

He waited trying to adjust to the silence his palms brought with them, nothing completely blocked out but it gave him a moment of clarity.

His eyes scouring in the darkness for Blinky, the pillar of protection Jim wanted to keep close. The father that rightly treated him as a son. He needed to talk to his surrogate father at the moment. 

The trolls he could make out weren't the ones he wanted to see. None of them looked familiar.

When they had began the treck Jim realized just how many trolls had been in Trollmarket, some were from deeper parts of the cave systems under Arcadia. Many others Jim just hadn't seen despite all the time he'd spent under ground. Some were actually family units, which surprised him considering he'd never come into contact with a whelp. 

There were actually a few family units in the group of migrating trolls, others were larger. But Jim found that over the past few days he got to see and meet more trolls in the group.

He'd mostly stuck with his surrogate father, following like a duckling to its mother. Claire wasn't awake yet,but he'd seen her last night. The dream..that's why he needed to ask Blinky about connecting with one another in dreams. Maybe it was another thing trolls could do. He'd never really read all the complete volumes of Troll History. 

If they could connect again Jim would find sleep much more calming, he wouldn't fear the incline darkness and blanket of shadow sleep set upon him. When the silence was overwhelming and dreams turned in nightmares. 

But then again he couldn't help but worry, even in sleep she was defensive, looking worn, apprehensive over even the slightest of subjects. If it really had been Claire communicating through their dreams Jim wanted to see her again. Better yet he wanted her to wake up. 

As the Trollhunter weaved through sleeping trolls curled up on the stone floor of the cave they'd taken refugee in, he found himself wishing for another time, another place where everyone would be united. The soft breaths of stone creatures around him didn't help his parinoa of the future.

Farther from Arcadia they traveled every night.

Blinky shouldn't be far, Jim picked up his pace Eclipse armor staying its silent track on the limestone,His mind kept reeling to her last words 'I'm not good for you Jim.' Honestly what was that supposed to mean? Did she not trust their relationship anymore. 

He was so busy contemplating his might be girlfriends words he nearly ran into the back of rather burly troll.

Thankfully a pair of two arms looped around his middle yanking the boy away from surely a hazard. Jim was hit with the familiar protective feeling and scent, it was hard to describe a scent of protection and fatherly love but that's what Blinky presented to him.

"Master Jim! Why on earth are you walking precariously into the backs of ruffian trolls?"

"Oh I didn't mean to, I was just looking for you."

Watching six eyes roll in unison was sort of confusing considering Jim didn't know which pair to follow when they were rolling. 

The pair of arms around his armored waist retreated only to be replaced by two others on either side of his face as Blinky inspected what was inbetween his stone hands Jim couldn't help but feel like a small child. 

"We don't leave for another few hours I wanted you to get some more sleep in James, it's quite important young trolls get the needed amount of rest for their age range." 

Jim shrugged off the hands taking a step back wary of the troll now, "I got enough sleep, I was worried about-"

He didn't even get to finish, Blinky had turned and begun leading the way-weaving through rubber necking fiends as he went.

The path they took didn't take long, Blinky had decided that there should be at least a little space between the party and where Claire was, passing by two rather large trolls that had been appointed by Blinky to carry the stretcher. they slept closer acting as guards in secondary. 

Jim pushed aside branches as they passed under a low hanging tree into a smaller more cut off clearing.

Nomura sat perched on a nearby rock idly sharpening her remaining blade with a dark stone she must have picked up along the way. The caves they'd traveled through had blended together and Jim didn't know any of the sediments hidden in the rocks of each lingering cavern wall.

Jim's eyes momentarily lingered but soon moved on. The stretcher laid out beside Nomura's rock, the girl idly still wrapped in a blanket of warm knitted cloth. The blanket rose slowly each breath a small jolt assulated her chest like her lungs weren't cooperating.

As Jim followed his surrogate father he couldn't help but notice it, and grew concerned that Nomura didn't seem to care or notice. 

Blinky moved aside seemingly sensing Jim's apprehension,a concerned look flashing over his stony features. Jim moved faster kneeling down into the plush grass beside her. His hands just barley brushing over her face, what was visible at least.

Even while darkness had taken over the sky Jim's enhanced eyesight could make out the sweat beaded on her forehead.

His ears could just make out the rapid thumping coming from inside her chest cavity.

He looked up at Nomura frowning, How could she not notice! Claire needed medical attention and she hadn't battled a steely eyelash,The changeling idly inspecting her blade tossed a sideways look to the boy acknowledging his stink eye.

Jim opened his mouth to say something about how she clearly wasn't paying attention to someone so important to him, to Blinky and the people they'd left behind in Arcadia, but he couldn't force a sound to escape his lips before she had the words out.

"I can't help a nightmare now can I, Little Gynt." 

His mouth bobbed in open air, going from Nomura's beady green eyes to Claire's limp facial features. 

Blinky placed a reassuring hand on his son's armored shoulder, sending a wave of reassurance through Jim. 

"Not everything can be solved with magic,medical care or careful observation James." 

Jim shrunk under Blinky's hand, shaking his head toward the ground watching intently the patch of dirt, green grass and dew stuck to blades in the early morning. "I know..You're right." 

Blinky nodded keeping his soothing grip, "Aside the current nightmare she seems to be plagued with, How is she faring?" 

The purple changeling pursed her lips looking down at the questioned. "Stable, I suppose for the most part. She jolts but never wakes, her aura's weak though the injuries could be straining that." 

Blinky seemed in thought as he continued spouting another question. "I suppose a Hearthstone would quickly help her regenerate but we're so far, she'll surely wake before hand, we could try a few alchemy stones I managed to salvage but they could be dangerous and I don't want to strain her." 

Nomura regarded Blinky with a neutral stare her eyes boring into the troll. "It would be rather dangerous especially since we don't know her biology, just like Little Gynt they're not entirely troll or human who knows what a gem meant for trolls would do to them." 

The leader of the now destroyed Trollmarket sighed, "I've been in contact with Dr.Lake she gave me a rather rigorous regiment for her injures, I honestly don't think we have enough supplies to keep up the treatment for more then a week." 

"We'd have to venture into a city or town, find some kind of supplies but we'll surely be spotted. We wouldn't happen to have a Glamor mask?"

Jim could practically feel Blinky's stone eyebrows coming together being his shoulder, "I'd have to check through our list, and maybe dig through the chests we brought along." 

Nomura nodded seeming in thought, Blinky gave one last reassuring pat to Jim's shoulder promising he'd come back with what he'd manage to salvage from their supplies, hopefully a Glamor mask but as Jim listened to his receding stone footfalls on the dewy grass he knew that his hopes shouldn't be too high, Glamor masks in Trollmarket were rare as it was.

His eyesight caught movement below him, Claire's head lulled to the side pressing into the knitted cloth. Her dark eyebrows in her plagued sleep coming together, a frown marring her visible features. 

Nomura made a huffing sound as Jim pressed the back of his accessible textured hand to the side of her face. Gently and ever so slightly providing comfort. 

The feeling of her skin was hot, it reminded Jim of a bakery or the stove at home. She wasn't cold or clammy like normal stone skin would feel, maybe it was just his own plams. 

"And they say chilvary is dead." Nomura's voice startled him, his hand moving away.

"I was just-" 

"I know what you were doing, but I see the way you look at her-it's so; pure. You don't seem to notice the problems- just having that sickening unconditional human love." 

What did that mean? 'Sickening love' Jim frowned at her notion.

"Well I do love her. More then I can explain. I'm worried Nomura about her, about everyone and Human love isn't sickening!" 

"Hero's always worried about someone else, no self preservation." 

Jim unconvinced bit on the inside of his cheek contemplating if he should even ask the changeling, she didn't seem like she wanted to even talk to him at the moment. He could sense strange sensations around him and if he drove deeper down into his instincts he'd have been able to sense Claire's fear and Normura's oddly calming aura.

Clamping his unarmored hand and armored hand together he squeezed his palms together steeling himself. 

"Nomura can trolls connect within dreams? Like physical manifestations in the others dream?" 

"I've hear of such a thing but never on a physical manifestation level, being able to touch and feel one another especially a lover is unheard of in troll culture."

From the puzzled look she got, Normura decided she shouldn't leave him to contemplate on his own.

"I assume humans don't have that type of dream attention or the ability to see into another's dream?" 

Jim furrowed his brow but shook his head as his mind seemed to be working overtime to simply try and configure this.

"Little Gynt maybe it was your little mate,—Normura throwing a sideline hand to the limp girl." she did always seem keen on Magic's even when she was human."

"Claire connected us in dream?"

"It seems that way, More explainable then anything else-trollish magic never works that way." 

"But I didn't think she could do magic without the shadow staff?" 

"Some humans are more attributable to hold magic within them. They carry the ability to use it but have to learn to do so with practice like a muscle."

Nomura made a low rumbling sound in the back of her throat, an almost half hearted laugh or tsk. "Eug now I sound like Blinkous." 

She looked out into the woods sensing something that Jim clearly didn't. Her position on the rock remained unmoving but the Trollhunter could tell she was tracking a creature in the brush with her eyes.

"Nomura how would I um..do that, like see her in dream?"

An actual throaty laugh escaped the purple changeling. "Well you'd have to be asleep wouldn't you Little Gynt?"

Jim could feel the flush rise in his face, choosing to turn away and look at anything but her split snide expression. It's was all meant in good fun though like an aunt teasing a child or cousin.

A few problems came with him even remotely wanting to fall asleep, while he needed all the rest possible-he wasn't tired at the moment and Jim feared nightmares would find a way to creep into his dreams. 

Perplexed and worried Jim sat on the grass wondering if the world really did have it out to get him. 

—


End file.
